Another day goes by
by inlovewithdarrenxcriss6
Summary: AU. Only a couple weeks after he and Kurt hooked up, and sadly, broke up. Only a couple weeks! And now Blaine is sitting in his room, shocked after finding out he was two weeks pregnant. With only the help of his parents, he didn't know what he was going to do. M-preg


**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've posted or updated and I'm so sorry about that ~ With this one I'll try to be more on-time with it, I guess, heheh… I feel so bad for not updating, but school is nearly done for the summer, so I SHOULD be able to update and stuff. Anyhow, enjoy!**

**Warning! If you do not like m-preg, exit now.**

Another day goes by

Chapter one

It's been a couple weeks since Blaine left New York after he and Kurt broke up. The two had hooked up and well, Blaine's stuck in a situation he can't really get out of. This is where Blaine was found curled up on his bed after coming home from the doctor and being told he was nearly two weeks pregnant. He has already tried calling Kurt multiple times, and left many voicemails but has gotten no response. Not even a text to go away.

As a high school senior, he thought he'd be having the time of his life. Not having his ex-boyfriend's child. Hell, he didn't even know he could get pregnant. Of course Blaine has heard of the carrier gene, but he only thought it was a myth despite only one male getting pregnant in the world (that he knows of).

He told his parents as soon as he got back from the doctor, waiting to be yelled at or kicked out. Thankfully, they accepted him with open arms and held him while he cried. That was definitely not the reaction he was expecting. His parents were homophobic and turned their cheeks whenever Blaine walked into the room, he wonders what caused the sudden change in the two of them. Was it because they were getting a grandchild? He didn't know, but he was thankful for the change.

Maybe he should just stop trying. He wasn't getting anywhere with Kurt, and frankly, even Rachel and the rest of the old New Direction's won't speak a word to him, except Tina. Everyone has seemed to take Kurt's side after the break-up. Not that it's a bad thing- well, it is in Blaine's case, considering he has no one but Tina, his parents and his unborn baby.

The buzz against his bed was what made Blaine bolt upright and make a sharp grab towards his phone, which lit up with Kurt's name on it. He pressed 'accept call' immediately and held the phone to his ear.

"Kurt! O-Oh thank god, I-I really need to talk to you-" He tried, but Kurt was quick to respond

"Stop calling me, Blaine. Just- Just stop everything okay? It's starting to get annoying."

"But Kurt I-"

"No Blaine, I know you're sorry. You've said it at least a thousand times"

"Kurt please! I have something to sa-"

"Just stop Blaine! I'm not getting back together with you, I don't care! Good bye Blaine, I don't need you" And with that, Kurt hung up, leaving Blaine with tears in his eyes, "Fine" he whispered, a sense of betrayal washing over him. The one time Kurt calls him, is to say good bye. What happened to 'I'll never say good bye to you"?

Blaine threw his phone to the floor, not caring if it cracked or not. He laid back bringing a pillow to his chest as he cried. Unfortunately, said pillow still wreaked of Kurt's cologne. Not that he would usually mind, but at the moment? It made him feel ten times worse than he already does.

It took Blaine quite a while until he finally calmed down completely, the only sounds were his shuddering breaths and the footsteps from his parents the floor below. He let out a soft and tired sigh, resting a hand on his currently flat belly. A soft smile spread across his face, he's having a baby, it's something he and Kurt have always dreamed of. Having kids of their own, but right now? Definitely not on Kurt's list anymore, at least, with Blaine it isn't. At least, that's what he thinks, because well, they are broken up and broke up horribly so.

Telling Kurt isn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be. Well, being freshly broken up of course it isn't. Considering Kurt gave him no time at all to speak it's definitely going to be way harder. He knew straight away if he tried to contact Kurt again there would be no reply, or probably worse.

What was he going to say, if his baby grows up not know his other father, and asks why he isn't there? But, that's really something to worry about after the baby is born. After all, he is only almost two weeks into the pregnancy. He already knew for a fact that he was keeping this kid, without a doubt. Even though the child is Kurt's he doesn't see any reason not to keep it.

As he stared down at his flat stomach, he sighed hoping his baby wouldn't look too much like Kurt, he didn't really want a daily reminder that he broke Kurt's heart, but at the same time he wouldn't mind, he knew he and Kurt would have some adorable as hell babies, there's no doubt about that.

But then again, he's doing this alone, the only help he has is his parents.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this! :D Leave a review, it'd be nice c: ahaha. Until the next time I update! :D**


End file.
